


in love with a friend

by lycomedes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Feelings Realization, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Crush, sollux realizes he likes dave at like the same time he realizes dave likes karkat bit of a mess, this is an au and exists in some fucked up universe somewhere where theyre human and shit idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycomedes/pseuds/lycomedes
Summary: “You like Karkat.”The way he says the words sounds more like an accusation—a sickening realization, rather— than a question.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	in love with a friend

**Author's Note:**

> blue - pools

Sollux still remembers the day vividly.

He can’t forget the darkness of the dreary sky above, the thunder he could hear faintly in the distance, the way Dave’s hair was plastered to his forehead, saturated by the rain. Dave’s hand was wrapped around his wrist, pulling him under the hanging roof of a building.

If this was one of Karkat’s shitty romance movies, they’d be laughing together as the rain kept pouring. Sollux would be caught staring at Dave and Dave would pull him closer and they’d kiss softly in the rain and it would magically go away and the sun would come out and it would be weirdly perfect.

But reality didn’t end up colliding with fantasy and instead of turning towards Sollux with a bright laugh and even brighter eyes, he grumbled in annoyance and picked at the wet sweatshirt stuck to his skin.

“We should head to Karkat’s,” Dave suggested, furiously wiping down his shades. “I refuse to walk home in this awful weather.”

“John is closer. Let’s go there.”

Dave grabbed onto Sollux’s shoulder and stopped him from walking back into the rain. “Yeah but….”

“C’mon dude, we won’t even have to be in the rain for long,” Sollux said, tone light but eyebrows raised. “Unless you want to go over and see Karkat?”

Dave pulled away and shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. “And what if I did?”

Sollux couldn’t comprehend the hidden meaning behind the words. Prior to this moment, he prided himself on being one of the few people who could see past the facade and dissect the emotion Dave showed in his small actions and even smaller words. But in this moment, for once, he couldn’t _~~wouldn’t~~_ wrap his head around what Dave’s words implied.

Sure, Dave liked, well he hoped he liked, his friends, he never ignored any of them and when any of them made plans, Dave would tag along. Though he didn’t go out of his way to hang out with them. He never suggested plans, never called any of them out of nowhere just for fun, never ditched his plans for some last minute fun. It was always John, or Karkat, or Sollux himself who initiated any kind of quality time involving all of them.

And all the puzzle pieces clicked together, they all fell into place. But instead of the relief of having solved whatever was running through Dave’s mind, he felt sick.

“You like Karkat.”

The way he says the words sounds more like an accusation—a sickening realization, rather— than a question.

The hesitance, the fidgeting, the softer than normal tone of voice, the prolonged stares. Every new pattern of recent behavior becomes more and more clear, adding up to the theory that made Sollux feel as though concrete was filling up his lungs.

“You like Karkat?” he repeated in a less accusatory tone. He glanced at him, hoping to be met with knitted brows or a confused laugh and an awful flirty joke.

But instead,

Dave was looking up at the sky, watching the rain come down with unfocused eyes. He was pulling at a loose thread hanging off his sweatshirt, the tips of his ears were flushed red and Sollux didn’t need an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> another homesurck fic srry guys SIKE suck my balls mt twitter is @/cicledead hey


End file.
